


LionTrust Tumblr Fills

by azrielen



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Inappropriate Usage of Magic, LionTrust, Lothgar, M/M, Objectification, Primarily Movie Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Khadgar/Lothar fills from tumblr prompts.</p><p>Specifics of individual prompts appear in chapter titles.</p><p>
  <a href="http://azrielen.tumblr.com/ask">Ask box is open!  Prompt me here!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Tumblr Fills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Bondage with maybe a bit of objectification?
> 
> Khadgar is distracting, and Lothar learns a lesson.

Khadgar kissed like he wanted to do nothing else, like all his focus was spent on the action. Soft lips and sharp teeth and a clever tongue; Lothar found it maddening. And worse, the blighted Mage seemed determined to _tease_. Khadgar pulled back just a moment to take a breath and shifted his weight, one thigh pressing against Lothar’s aching cock through too many layers of clothing.

Lothar moaned and leaned up to catch Khadgar's lips again, but he pulled away just out of reach and said, “ _Ocuri a’vos._ ”

“What?” Lothar replied, confused, and then he felt it: a sudden tightening about his wrists, pulling them down against the pillow as if shackled and weighted, right where Khadgar’s fingers had encircled them moments before. Fingers that were now sliding down his arms to rest against Lothar’s chest as Khadgar pushed himself up to straddle Lothar’s waist.

“Are all of Stormwind’s Warriors so easily distracted by a simple kiss that they’d allow a Mage to draw binding runes wherever they want?”

Lothar looked up to see his wrists encased in bands of flowing blue light, soft blue runes marking his wrists in messy strokes that he couldn't even feel. He pulled against the bonds and the runes glowed bright, but didn't give an inch. Twisting under Khadgar's weight, he growled, “Let me go, spellchucker!”

Khadgar’s eyebrows arched up and he gave an incredulous little snort. “Well I _was_ going to take care of this for you,” he said, reaching back to stroke a finger up the thick ridge of Lothar’s erection where it pushed up against the fabric of his breeches, his touch just enough to make Lothar have to fight hard against the urge to roll his hips. “But if you're going to be like that…” Khadgar pushed up and off Lothar, flopping down onto the empty expanse of Lothar’s enormous bed and reaching for a book from the bedside table. He settled himself perpendicular to Lothar’s prone body, nose in his book and feet propped up on Lothar’s stomach while Lothar stared and sputtered.

“Blast it, Khadgar, you can't--”

“Shh,” Khadgar interrupted, turning a page in his book. He lifted his feet off Lothar’s stomach and settled them, crossed at the ankles, directly over his cock, trapping the hard length of it against his hip. Lothar made a shocked, choked sort of gasp at the sudden pressure and made to buck up against it, trying to find some friction. “Footstools don’t move,” Khadgar informed him. “Nor do they speak.”

Lothar’s cock throbbed at those words and all he could do was stare at the ceiling, speechless, as Khadgar casually flipped another page.


End file.
